


Nostalgia

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demons, Fluff, Gen, Good Demons, Implied Relationships, Mental Health Issues, Nostalgia, Repression, Sneaking Around, everything is implied, more implied crushes even then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: Is it possible to have nostalgia for something you've never experienced?
Relationships: like. implied stuff. thats it, nothing really?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> In which everything is implied

Luke remembers more than anyone thinks he does. He’s successfully convinced Jeff via perplexed looks and feigned confused remarks that he doesn’t remember anything. It’s not like Jeff had bothered to correct him, he seemed to hope Luke couldn’t remember. And, as much as he himself wished he could forget it and think he was as normal as he could be when he was a literal demon, he couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter when Jeff lied to his face about what he was. 

But then the ever-present fear that anything could awaken  _ that  _ in him returned, an everpresent weight in his heart, and he shoved it deep down where he could ignore it. They probably had a good reason for hiding it from him. They probably wouldn’t want to find out they were what he was. They probably thought it was for his own good. 

He wished he could talk to someone about it, though. He still had nightmares about it. He still woke up at night, remembering how metal bands would bite into his wrists and how the bites of the hellhounds he refused to kill burned and they wouldn’t do anything about it. He had all this power but couldn’t even defend himself. All that power, yet if all he could see was whiteness he felt queasy and if he burnt himself while messing around in the kitchens with Ian he all he could see were hellhounds. 

All this power and all he got from it was that, huh? The rest had their specialties and he was too scared to even dig deep enough into himself to draw out more than a handful of fire. Breaking the dam he’d built could have unintended consequences.

He tugged at the sleeves of his jacket, staring at the floor of the hall. It was well past two, but sleeping was optional for them, and he needed to see something. 

Jeff had tons of books he’d brought when he escaped with them, and lots of them had detailed descriptions and big pictures of underworld. He liked them more than he’d like to admit. Was it possible to be nostalgic for something you’d never seen or experienced. 

Jeff’s books were under a loose floorboard in a closet in the clubroom. They were all a bit worn, but the pictures were always just as glossy. They were pretty, showing dark, burnt red skies and dark clouds, victorian homes that looked like haunted houses with families out front, families with bright colored skin and twisty horns and pointed tails, like he should have grown up around. Yards of shrubbery, the same color as plants here, but the plants here were tamer. Not the same. The cities were grand, full of magic, showing people wearing clothes more extra than anything he’d seen on earth. It was all beautiful, and he’d never seen it in person. He might not ever.

It seemed that it was safer for them here, apparently. That was the only thing Jeff told Luke-who-pretended-not-to-know-he-was-a-chaos-child-lab-baby. And technically, he was right. Just, it was safer for Luke here. Jeff would be fine if he went back. Hana would be fine if he went back. Austin would be fine if he went back. Luke would be dragged back into labs and pure white rooms and the burning feeling that came with hellhound bites. 

They were all out here because of him. He wasn’t as stupid as Jeff thought he was, that was for sure. 

God, it was too stressful to keep thinking about this. He couldn’t have stress, it might be the straw that breaks the camels back. 

He set the books back into their safe little nook, put the floorboard back, and absentmindedly grabbed a book from the small heap Hidden Block kept getting away with sneaking out. Textbooks were basically the equivalent of late-night hall passes around here. Technically, nobody could prove you hadn’t just come to get a textbook.

Luke slipped out of the room, holding the book under one arm, and hurried back to his dorm, deciding that whether or not he needed it, being unconscious willingly for a period of time was pretty tempting. 

He barely noticed the footsteps until there was another person in front of him,

“Oh! Uh, hi Satch.” He smiled sheepishly and held up his book.

Satch smiled in response. “Nice to see you so late, Luke.” He responded. He glanced up at the book. “Interesting. I didn’t know you played.” 

Luke glanced at the cover of the book, going red when he saw what it was. Curse Wallid for leaving his dnd books everywhere! Curse Wallid’s books for making him look like an idiot in front of Satch!

“Don’t worry about it, I won’t tell them.” Satch laughed, clearly noticing his blush. “I’m not one of those people who think dnd is satanic. That´s rediculous. Maybe you could teach me to play sometime.”

Luke began nodding furiously. “Yes!” He sputtered, before regaining enough control over himself to say, “Uh, yeah! I should! That would be really fun!” God, how had his voice ended up so high pitched? He sounded so awkward, but he really would like that. He somehow became redder. 

Satch smiled at him. “I’ll take you up on that sometime.”

Luke might explode before he got the chance.   
  


“Anyway. We both need sleep, and we both sleep in the same dorm.” 

“That’s true!” Luke said, with perhaps too much enthusiasm.

Satch gave him a look. Not a judgemental one, one that felt more… affectionate? “We should walk together.”

The conversation felt easier as they continued to walk. For once, Luke didn’t feel completely guilty for rambling about things he was passionate about, and it was nice to hear Satch talk about things he’d been researching and his work on inventing. 

They broke off from each other at the third floor. A bit disappointing to Luke, but the warm fuzzy feeling ended up sticking with him even after he was wrapped back in his blankets in bed. 


End file.
